


Resident Evil : From Africa, With Love

by CathexisArcana



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Bonding, Crushes, Developing Relationship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gen, Happy Ending, Male-Female Friendship, Partnership, Romance, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathexisArcana/pseuds/CathexisArcana
Summary: Chris and Sheva are recuperating from their horrific ordeal in a BSAA-secured hotel. While working on a mission report, Sheva seeks clarity about their relationship.





	

The BSAA had set them up in a hotel in Johannesburg while they prepared to give a thorough briefing of the Kijuju Incident.

  
They had been treated for numerous minor injuries over the past few days, had spent nearly a full day in quarantine having tests performed, and had finally been given leave from the hospital.  Jill had been taken into custody against Chris’ protests, but her involvement in the incident was beyond dispute in the eyes of the BSAA.

  
Jill had left with the agents without a fight, even as Chris railed at them and threatened to “kick their fucking asses”. At last, Sheva had managed to calm him, assured him that their testimony and even a blood panel analysis from Jill would prove that she had been under Albert Wesker’s control against her volition, and there would be no serious charges against her.

  
That was two days ago.

  
Today, Chris and Sheva had been cooped up in her side of the suite, with the noisy air conditioner humming almost non-stop, with delivery people periodically stopping in with pizza or Chinese take-out. Both of them were famished from their ordeal, and the BSAA was picking up the tab…

  
Sheva sat at the little breakfast table with her coffee and laptop, rapidly tapping out edits here and there, her eyes scanning the screen for typos or sections of their report that needed clarification.  She wore a lavender sports bra and black running shorts, and her feet were bare, one foot on the thick beige carpet, the other tucked under her thigh on the chair. Her legs were covered in scrapes and cuts, many of them bandaged.

  
Chris lay on the couch in grey sweatpants and a blue basketball tank, his muscular arms folded behind his head. His face was covered in stubble, his hair unkempt. All of his wounds, except a few deeper ones, were bare, giving parts of his skin a plague-stricken appearance, especially with the varicolored bruising.

  
He was a mess.

  
“Chris, did you hear me?” She repeated.

  
“Yeah?”

  
“I wondered if we should leave out the part where Jill attacked us. It’s not important, now, and it will only make them more leery of releasing her.”

  
“Yeah, take it out.”

  
Sheva eyed him for a moment, absently rubbing at a Band-aid across her cheek. “Chris, she will be alright.”

  
He made a noncommittal noise, as if he didn't quite agree.

  
She sighed and deleted the paragraph describing Jill’s violent behavior, then stood up and walked to the couch, sitting down so that her lower back pushed his legs out of her way.

  
“Listen, you can’t shut me out like this, not after all we’ve been through.”

  
He frowned slightly, rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands. “I’m sorry, I just need time to process.”

  
“I’ve given you time. You’re not the only who went through it, Chris. I lost people, and it happened in my country.” Her voice faltered slightly, which made him look directly at her, finally instead of looking _through_ her as he had been. “I know this land means nothing to you, but it does to me, and they’re using it as a petri dish.”

  
“Sheva…” He began, sitting up.

  
“I don’t want pity, I just want us to be a team like we were. I don’t care about the rest, just don’t go shut down on me. Talk to me.” Sheva put her hand on his knee and squeezed. “You’re the tough one, remember?”

  
He smirked tiredly. “We both know you can kick my ass.”

  
“I wanted to,” she said, her eyes tearing. “I’ve been angry with you since you’ve been distant, but I told myself I was being selfish. We saved each other over and over. We’re even. You don’t owe me anything.”

  
“I owe you everything,” Chris replied seriously.

  
“I know she means alot to you,” said Sheva, standing abruptly. “I've no right to come between you.”

  
His expression was bemused. “Jill?”

  
“Forget it. We should finish this report…”

  
“It’s not like that with Jill,” he said doggedly. “She’s as much as my sister as...well, as much as Claire is, almost.”

  
“I sound ridiculous,” Sheva said with a rueful laugh. “I’m sorry, Chris. I’m exhausted.”

  
Chris came over to her. Standing behind her he reached out, almost touching her shoulder. “No, no, don’t think that. I mean, we are both definitely exhausted, but you aren’t being ridiculous. I’ve been a dick...a selfish dick and I’m sorry.”

  
“I didn’t mean to pry out an apology,” Sheva said, turning. She was starting to smile, a little begrudgingly. “But you can go on…”

  
He laughed. “Claire always said I sulked when things didn’t go my way. I guess it’s been awhile since I had anyone to remind me of that.”

  
“There’s so much I don’t know about you. I didn’t even know you had a sister, until today.”

  
Hesitating briefly, he pulled her into his arms, regarded her earnestly. “I want you to know more, and I want to know everything about you, if you will let me. I know I’ve been in my own sad little world lately, but I’ve still been thinking about you this whole time-- about how happy I am that we met.”

  
Sheva smiled, putting her arms around his neck. “I never thought I would get all moon-eyed over a dumb American jock.”

  
“Hey, there’s a heart under all this muscle,” Chris replied, feigning offense. “With feelings.”

  
“Feelings for me?”

  
“At least two kinds,” He said, pulling her tightly against him, his hands low on her back, his hips pressed into hers.

  
Sheva grinned, glanced down briefly. “Oh, yes, I see, but I think you are jumping the gun, cowboy.”

  
“Am I?”

  
“Two things need to happen before I return the sentiment.”

  
“I’m all ears,” Chris said.

  
“First, you need a shower.”

  
His cheeks reddened slightly, his brows knitting. “Fair enough. And the other thing?”

  
“We’ll need to go on a few dates, thank you very much. I like you Chris, but I want to know this is real, first.”

  
He sighed with good-natured defeat. “Of course, and I agree, testosterone aside. I guess I’m going to start with that shower, then-- a cold one.”

  
Chris parted from her and walked toward the bathroom.

  
“Chris?”

  
He turned, his countenance inquisitive

  
“Since you’re feeling a little better, can we dine out tonight?”

  
“Sure,” he replied, “as long as it’s a date.”

  
“I’ll decide afterward if it was a date,” Sheva quipped back.

  
Chris merely laughed, shaking his head, and walked away.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 


End file.
